yunjae:TITP YA?
by azura kyosuke
Summary: yunho sudah sangat berusaha untuk melimun ria denga istrinya kim jaejoong ..semoga ide dan strateginya kali ini berhasil!JUST NC NOT 17 OR 21! /author gak pinter bikin summary?RnR please


?

Sumarry: bagaimana taktik yunho agar bisa memiliki istrinya (kim jaejoong) seutuhnya?

A/N : ini ff punya saya yunjae punya juga punya saya pokoknya semua punya saya \^_^/ #plak, plak, plak

Rating : M (c Δt) XD

Happy reading

~YUNHO POV~

Lihat rambut basahnya yang indah itu, bibir yang kissable, leher jenjang, niple pink, pinggang ramping dan kaki yang cukup jenjang, aigoo seksi seksi sekali . hai handuk bodoh! Bisakah kau menyingkir? 0.o kau menghalangi pemandanganku =.='

"yun" sebuah suara menginstrupsiku,menginstrupsiku dari dunia kepervertanku sendiri=w=

"oh nde ?" jawabku aixh! Jung jaejoong bisakah kau tidak menunjukkan wajahmu yang menggoda itu ?

"apa kau sedang tidak sehat ?"

"eh ?"

"ya kutanya kau edang tidak sehat ? atau banyak pikiran? Ceritakan padaku jangan kau pendam sendiri " aixh! Dia ini bicara apa sih aku tak mengerti (=.=) Apalagi melihatnya yang memendangku seperti memandang anak kucing yang terkena anemia -_-

"gwenchana, aku tak ada masalah apapun, kenapa kau tanya seperti itu? "aku malah balik bertanya sambil menghindari pandanganku dari sosok didepanku yeap! Hal itu dapat sedikit mengurangi keinginanku untuk menyerangnya sekarang ngomong-ngomong soal menyerang (?) meskipun kami suami-suami istri selama 1 tahun ini ada sesuatu yang penting yang belum kami lakukan dan itu membuatku benar benar tersiksa T˰T kami belum pernah 'berlimun' ria (T_T) apa? Kenapa kalian memandangku seperti itu ? 0.o aku tau aku ini tampan tapi maaf aku bukan tipe seme yang suka main serong oh ya ! sebenarnya ak sudah berusha sekuat tenaga untuk bisa berlimun ria dengan joongieku tapi semua cra yang kucoba Gatot! Bukan Gatot kaca lho! Tapi "GaGaL total" aku pernah mengajaknya menonton blue film aku kira ia mengerti dan 'bereaksi' dengan film itu tapi kau tau? Ia malah bilang kalau film itu lucu dan ia tertawa terbahak bahak tanpa memperdulikan aku yang sudah kepalang horny. Seorang uke yang tengah mendesah kenikmatan karna perbuatan semenya itu lucu ? lucu? LUCU? 0.0 sungguh ter-la-lu kau jung jaejoong

Aku juga pernah mencoba memberinya obat perangsang yang kucampurkan ke susu, aku sudah menjaga susu itu dari jiji maupun taepoong tapi apa yang terjadi? Saat jaejoong ingin meminumnya susu itu malah tumpah dan dengan gesitnya jiji dan taepoong menjilati susu yang tumpah itu tak lama obat itu bereaksi mereka mulai mengeong/menggonggong tak karuan berputar putar belum lagi 'jr' mereka yang terjulur keluar membuat aku dan joongie panik finnali: kedua hewan itu pun mati secara mengenaskan hiks.. sungguh aku sangat terpukul taepong ahh maafkan aku (T˰T) jiji juga, maafkan appa nak T_T

Sungguh kisah yang miris bukan? Sebenarnya masih banyak cerita mengenai kegagalanku untuk mendapatkan tubuh jaejoong aixh! Aku jadi frustasi, jangan bahas lagi =w= ~o~

"YUNHO" Buagh! "yakk! Kenapa kau memukulku jae ?" teriakku kaget "kau yang kenapa ? kenapa kau malah melamun"

"aku sedang melamunkan taepong joongie! Ini sudah hari ke 7 dia tak disampingku" bohongku cepat memasang tampang sesedih mungkin

"eumh... mian yunnie, cup.. cup jangan sedih aku juga kehilangan jiji tapi tidak sedih kan? Karna aku yakin pasti mereka mendapat tempat yang baik di surga sana" jaejoong menyandarkan kepalaku di dadanya yang tak tertutup apapun karna ia baru selesai mandi tadi dan terus mengoceh tentang jiji dan surga -_- sedangkan aku ? aku sedang menahan liurku agar tak menetes melihat nipple pink itu akh! Fikiran kotor memenuhi otakku (lagi&terus)

"jadi kita harus selalu mendoakan mereka yunnie" belum sempat aku meraup tonjolan kecil itu jaejoong malah menjauhkan kepalaku dari dadanya "yah, pokoknya kau tak perlu menangisi taepong karna taepong sudah bahagia! Ok, sudah ya yunnie aku mau pakai baju dulu" jaejoong bangkit dan mulai memilah baju yang akan ia kenakan tak peduli dengan ku yang ini tengah misuh misuh tak karuan "sungguh malang my bear T˰T" gumamku sembil mengelus tonjolan dibalik celana piyamaku hingga aku menutup mataku untuk selamanya #plak maksudku menutup mata dan tertidur dengan kecewa karena kegagalan limun lagi

~author Pov~

Setelah jaejoong memakai piyamanya ia pun beranjak mendekati yunho yang kini sedang terbaring didalam selimut "jaljayo yunnie aku tau kau begitu sedih dan menderita karna kehilangan taepoong, hah! Semoga mimpimu indah "mengecup pucuk kepala yunho dan mulai memjamkan mata menyusul yunho kealam mimpi soal mimpi yunho berandai andailah sendiri bukkkakakak *digetok sapu*

.

.

.

Jaejoong terbangun sambil memegangi selangkahannya "aixh aku kebelet pipis" "yun, yun irreona" jaejoong menggoyang goyangkan tubuh semenya itu dengan lembut "eumh! Wae?" yunho membuka selimut yang menutupi wajahnya dan duduk sambil menatap sayu jaejoong "aku mau pipis kau mau ikut tidak?" tanya jaejoong sambil memiringkan kepalanya tiba tiba mata yunho membulat sebuah ide dengan bonus strategi (?) terpikir olehnya "mau sih boo, tapi otthoke kakiku ini kesemutan susah berjalan! Aku titip saja ya ?" yunho tak dapat menyembunyikan senyum pervertnya "titip? Maksudnya? Jaejoong bingung dengan perkataan yunho "iya aku titip saja ya! Kau kan suami istriku kau harus berbakti dan mau menuruti semua permintaanku kan ? yunho enggan menjelaskan maksud 'titip'nya itu justru mendesak jaejoong "nde!" angguk jaejoong pura pura mengerti perkatan yunho

"nah sekarang buka piyamamu dan duduklah dipangkuanku" perintah yunho dalam hatinya kini sedang bersorak sorai "akhirnya" batin yunho

Awalnya jaejoong ragu tapi ia tetap melakukan apa yang yunho perintahkan, ia turunkan celananya dan underwarenya terpampanglah 'jr' nya yang membuat yunho makin horny dan ikut membuka piyamanya "ayo duduk" perintah yunho sambi menunjuk selangkahannya, dengan muka merah jaeoong duduk dipangkuan yunho inilah pertama kalinya ia melihat junior sang seme, yunho mulai bereaksi memeluk pinggang jaejoong dan menciumi tengkuk jaejoong membuat sang uke tanpa sadar mengerang "ugh yun" "ck..ck..emph ugh ah" tangan yunho tidak diam saja ia arahkan tangan kanannya mengelus dan mengocok pelan junior jaejoong dan tangan kirinya memelintir tonjolan kecil yang sudah menengang itu "ugh jae.." yunho mengerang ketika juniornya tak sengaja menyodok belahan butt jaejoong "eumh yun... oh yesh ah" sebuah senyumn terukir di wajah yunho yang sudah memerah menahan hasrat "enak jae ?" tanyanya pada jaejoong yang kini tengah kelojotan merasakan titik sensitivnya sedang dikerjai yunho "ughh.. more, akh... nde yunh.. eumh.." "akh.. baguslah jae.. kita akn segera masuk ke bagian inti" yunho menyeringai jaejoong benar benar tak mengerti maksud si yunnienya itu. Yunho memasukkan ke3 jarinya ke hole jaejoong dan langsung menumbuk (?) sweet spotnya membuat jaejoong mendesah makin keras "gotcha" ia makin mempercepat gerakan in out fingersnya "arrgh.. yunh bisakah..hh.. k..kau uh le..bih.. cepath.. aku sudah.. benar ah..eung tak tah..hhan.. akuh.. mau pipis yunh" jaejoong meremas kedua lutut yunho menginstrupsi yunho dari keautisannya di hole jajeoong

"baiklah kalau itu maumu" yunho semakin melebarkan senyum mesumnya "bersiaplah terbang ke tempat taepoong dan jiji berada kekeke xp" mengarahkan juniornya ke hole jaejoong setelah ia keluarkan ketiga jarinya tadi "arrgh...ah" jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya dalam hati ia menyumpahi semenya itu "jung yunho pabo kenapa harus menitipkannya disitu sih arrgh appa eomma! Aku di KDRT oleh yunnie T˰T" batin jaejoog yang merasa kalau dia sedang dianiaya oleh semenya =w= "ugh ke..na..pah.. susah sekali sih" ujar yunho frustasi di tengah hasratnya alih alih akan melakukannya dengan lembut sebagai kesan pertama, namun nyatanya yeah! Ternyata beruang bermata musang kita yang satu ini benar benar tidak sabaran, ia mengangkat tubuh jaejoong tinggi tinggi setelah dirasa posisi juniornya sudah pas (di opening jaejoong) ia melepaskan pegangannya otomatis membuat tubuh jaejoong jatuh dan junior yunho berhasil masuk

"kyaaa...!" jaejoong menangis merasakan hole nya yang perih dan panas sangat berbanding terbalik dengan yunho yang sekarang seperti cacing kepanasan. Kemikmatan di juniornya merambat ke seluruh tubuhnya tak ia pedulikan lagi sang uke yang tengah menjerit kesakitan karena ulahnya tadi

"yakk yunnie kau...kau jahat ! teganya kau menyiksaku" ucapan jaejoong membuat yunho tersadar ia memeluk pinggang jaejoong "mianh...ah..ku tak bermaksud menyakiti eungh.. mu boo" menghisap airmata di pipi jaejoong. Dirasa joongienya sudah tenang yunho menggerakkan juniornya dengan susah payah "yunh..akh..enak..eung" refleks jaejoong meremas dada yunho menyalurkan rasa yang jaejoong sendiri tak tau itu apa.

15 menit berlalu

"yunh akuh ahh.. sudah tak tahan...huh" mengerti jaejoong akan mencapai klimaks nya yunho buru buru menutup lubang kecil jaejoong dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya aktif merape rape tubuh sang uke "chankama boo ugh sempit ah..ahh.." yunho makin mempercepat gerakannya "ugh yun lepash...ahh.. sakitth"

"sabar sebentar boo.. eumh acumh mffp" yunho mencium bibir jaejoong saat merasakan klimaksnya ia diamkan sebentar juniornya di hole jaejoong dan menuntut jaejoong sampai pintu kamar mandi jaejoong hanya menurut yunho mengocok junioer jaejoong sebentar mengeuarkan juniornya dan mendorong tubuh jaejoong hingga masuk kamar mandi "argh" terdengar lenguhan jaejoong dari dalam kamar mandi yunho yang mendengarnya tersenyum lebar perjuangan 'melimun' dengan istri innocentnya terbayar sudah. Ingin rasanya yunho naik kepodium dan menceritakan suka dukanya menahan hasrat ke uke innocentnya + berterimakasih kepada tuhan, dan author atas keberhasilannya mungkin tanpa 2 nama diatas, ini tak mungkin terjadi dan fanfic gaje ini juga tak pernah ada buahahaha #JDER!

Yunho merebahkan dirinya di ranjang menatap pintu kamar mandi yang masih tertutup dan berakhir ke selangkahannya yang tak terbalu apapun. Ia tersenyum (lagi) melihat juniornya yang masih sedikit menegang "kau menjalankan tugasmu dengan baik little yunho" mengambil celana piyamanya dan memakainya kemudian tersenyum lagi, ia terus tersenyum hingga tak menyadari kalau tertidur sambil tersenyum (?) =w= melupakan sang uke yang mungkin sedang ngesot menuju ranjang karna perbuatan sang seme yang memalsukan 'limunan' menjadi 'nitip' #LOL#

.

.

.

"yun.. yunh irreona yunnie" "ada apalagi si boo?" "aku mau pipis! Kamu mau titip lagi gak? "MWO?" 0.o

-_- END -_-


End file.
